Never said a word
by PychoDoughnut
Summary: its time for this year's spring writing assesment, and Sakura has to write an essay about a time she failed to expess her true feelings to somebody. Of course, the memory of him brings tears to her eyes. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: **i dont own CCS

**Author's Note: **My first one shot! cool! well, this is really a more detailed spin off of my spring writting assesment, hahaha. i made mine up tho, so...read on!

* * *

**Title:** Never Said a Word

**Genre: **Tragedy

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **its time for this year's spring writing assesment, and Sakura has to write an essay about a time she failed to expess her true feelings to somebody. Of course, the memory of him brings tears to her eyes. ONE-SHOT

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto stared though the window of the hot, humid class room. Outside, the sakura tree swayed in the wind. The door was open and a warm summer breeze came into the room. Some of the groogy students sighed in delight.

Sakura was just a normal freshman, in a sick, twisted, sadistic way. She was on the JV cheer squad. She wasn't the captain. She wasn't the best. Infact there was nothing special about her.

She was just an ex-cheerful girl. Although she was quite outgoing, she was very mean to people. She had a fair amount of friends and a "boyfriend" who she despised. But having a boyfriend was cool, and so she had one, even thought she hated him.

Sakura was a mean girl. She especially made fun of fat people. People who knew her before eighth grade remember her as being shy and super nice. What happened?

She was wearing a knee length white flowing skirt and a pink tank top. Her bright yellow flip-flops tapped against her foot as she swung her crossed legs back and forth. She had light brown hair that was slightly curled. Her emerald eyes were dazling, along with the beautiful glowing face.

Sakura popped her gum as the teacher spoke.

"Alright class, today we have to write another essay." Kano-sensei said.

The students groaned. There was about 15 students in the class, and they were all out of it from the heat.

"Now now... let me explain. " Kano continued. "This essay will determin whever or not you pass this class or not, so you should take it seroiusly, mkay!"

Maybe the nerd of the class was listening, but maybe not.

"Mkay, let me explain the topic." He said. He cleared his throut. "Ahem. This year's topic is... hold on, let me read this..." He picked up a pice of white paper with writing on it and adjusted his glasses. "Mkay now. Mkay. Write about a time when you failed to express your true feeling to someone, whether it be a friend, parent, sibling, teacher, or girlfriend or boyfriend." He chuckled.

Kano-sensei looked around the room and noticed that nobody was paying attention. He shrugged it off, since the class never payed attention anyway and decided to pass out the rubric to his student.

"You have all this week to work on this students!"

The students stared at the essay rubis in shock. "What's this?" Asked a very cocky yet very pretty girl. It was Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend ever.

Kano ignored her. "You have lots of time to do this. You may start now." He walked over to the hidden corner where his desk was a was immersed in his work.

The students burst into conversation after the quickly read there paper.

"Ooo! So, what are you going to write about?"

"Oh! I'm gonna write about the time where i didnt tell my boyfriend that his sweater was so ugly and he wore it until i stole it from his and burned it! Ha! He still thinks he lost it, haha!"

"Im gonna write about the time when i got a B+ on a test when i realy should have gotten an A but the teacher made a mistake and-"

"WELL I'M gonna write about when that stupid ass teacher got me fuckin suspended for playing with my lighter in class and i never got to cuss the fuck out of him..."

Excited chatter coninued to ring though the class room. Sakura and her best friend Tomoyo were discussing there topic too.

"I think i know what your going to write about!" Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"How you never told your little boyfriend that you dont like him and you are only using him for the status." She laughed.

Sakura laughed sarcastically. "Tomoyo! How could you even think that?"

They laughed.

But Sakura already had a topic in mind.

3 DAYS LATER

Sakura was just about to turn in her essay. She rubbed her eyes and allowed her bangs to cover he face. She read over her essay one last time.

_Name- Sakura Kinomoto_

_Teacher- Kano_

_Grade- 9_

_Title- Never said a word_

She skipped the intro paragraph and read the good stuff.

_It all started in sixth grade. Believe it or not, i was a loner. I had no friends and i was completly shy. Maybe a little dorky too.My mother died when i was younger and i rejected people. It was the beginning of a new school year and i was new at school, so i had no one to talk too._

_Everyday, i would reluctanly be dragged to the horrid prison called 'middle school' and let the days drag on until i could go home and be by myself. I was teased constanly for not having any friends, but i just dealt with it. _

_Oh, how i yearned for a friend i could talk to. There had to be someone talkative and outgoing enough to be my friend! For i was shy, i couldn't just go up to someone and strike a conversation. Plus i wasn't talkative, so even it i did have the courage to strike a conversation, you would just stand there and move my mouth_

_until i could think of something interesting to say. _

_Everyday was like a prison. I needed a friend. But sooner of later, i found one. He actually found me. _

_His name was Syoaran, and he was the best friend i had longed for. _

_He was in every single class i was in, which was great. Now i had someone to talk to. He had tons of things in common and we got along great. After a month of knowing him, he had devoloped a complex secret hand shake. We were very proud. _

_I adored him. Everything about him made me crazy. His messy brown hair and striking amber eyes. He was the class clown and he always inculded me in on his extremly funny jokes. _

_Even though Syaoran was quite popular, it was always just me and him. We hung out at lunch together and after school together, just me and him. _

_Sixth grade finished quickly and seventh grade was coming up. It was then i realized that i started having differnt feelings toward Syaoran. I felt that we should be more than just friends. I really wanted to tell him. _

_After a very fun summer in Hawaii, i came into seventh grade cool, tan, and more outgoing that i ever was. With Syaoran by my side, i had a burst of confidence. I decided that i would make new friends. And so i did!_

_Meiling was my cool new friend. She was indeed very cool, and she was the new girl. I would hang out with her more and more and Syaoran less and less. _

_Syaoran and i still had all of the same classes and the weekends were our time together. _

_We didn't hang out at lunch since i spent my time with Meiling. For some reason, Syaoran didn't like Meiling at all, but she talked about him constantly. Meiling didn't know about my relationship with Syaoran._

_So it was the middle of seventh grade and it had been a while since me and Syaoran talked like we used to. Even thought we had every sing class together, we didn't sit next to each other, and our weekends we free of each other. I still had a huge secret crush on him that no one knew about, not even my gang of happy friends. _

_Then came the big day. The day that changed everything. _

Sakura stopped reading. She remembered that day like it was happening right now. She got lost in her thoughts...

x

2 years BEFORE

x

Sakura was excited- no, estatic.

Syaoran had called her that morning, telling her that he really wanted to tell her something he just 'figured out'. He sounded nervous on the phone and Sakura would imagine him wringing his hand while talking to her.

Sakura was nervous too. She really wanted to know what Syaoran wanted to say. She thought of what he was going to say but didnt want to believe it.

She dressed in a cute little pink sundress and put her hair in pigtails. She headed out to the park where they usually meet on weekends.

It was a cloudy day. It was an hour until noon and Sakura sat down in the empty park on a swing.

Where was Syaoran?

Ten minutes passed.

Sakura frowned. He was not someone who was usually late. In fact he was never late! Was he trying to stand her up? Was he mad at her? Was he watching her and laughing at the sad Sakura?

Another ten minutes passed by.

Penguin Park was an old park park surrounded by forest that was deemed 'unsafe' by the town. Sakura and Syaoran found it perfectly safe. No one ever came there so it was the perfect place to hang out.

Ten minutes passed, and Sakura sighed in defeat. Syaoran had stood her up and her heart was crushed.

She walked out of the park and into the streets. When she got there, the frightening sounds of sirens engulfed her.

Fire trucks and ambulences everywhere. There was a series of car crashes. Blood was stained into the streets. Yellow caution tape made a forbidin area.

Sakura was scared. She was afraid to look at the scene, not because blood scared her.

Syaoran would never stand up a girl. He would never be late to a weekend get together.

Sakura's eyes were teary and she looked into the scene.

She had unconsiously walked into the area.

She saw it. There, on a stretcher, was a boy. A boy with messy brown hair that was matted in... a red liquid. His eye's where closed and his face was bruised and bloody.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura cried, and ran to her best friend.

A perimedic stopped her. "Do you know this boy miss?" He asked.

Sakura nodded furiously with tears flowing freely down her cheek.

The parimedic was solemn. "I'm very sorry miss, he didn't make it. Can i ask you a few questions regarding gardian contact info?"

Sakura's world froze.

The rest was a blur.

x

ESSAY CONCLUSION

x

_Syaoran had several head injuries. He was immidatly moved to his home town of Hong Kong, and that was it. I never heard or spoke about him again. _

_Meiling moved to China, and i occasionally email her. But other than that, nothing. That expirence has haunted my life forever. _

x

x

Sakura was back at Penguin Park. The playground was covered in plants that grew everywhere. She brushed of the seat of a swing and sat down.

She thought about the essay.

She ended up ripping it up and writing crapy one about an old ex boyfriend. She probably would not pass the class.

Her brown peasant skirt swayed as her swung back and forth on the swing. She wore a small white tank top. Her hair was strait today and went slightly passed her shoulders.

For the first time since... that day... Sakura cried. She actually cried. Tears poured from her eyes and down from her cheeks.

"Syaoran..." She whispered. "I'm so sorry!"

Her shoulders shook and she let go of the chains. She fell of the swing and hit the ground.

"Ah!"

The atmosphere of the park seemed to change.

She imiditly sat up on her shins. She brushed herself off, still sitting. She cried even harder.

"If it wasn't for me..." She sniffed. "You'd still be alive!" She cried.

She rubbed her eyes and tried to calm down.

"Now i'm an evil girl! People are scared to talk to me! You were the only one who ever wanted to talk to me! Even my so called best friend probably doesn't like me..." She mubbled.

She was sitting pathetically on the ground, ripping the weeds from the grass. She sneezed.

Meanwhile, behind a tree, a boy was standing there, hiding.

Why was there a girl talking to herself? How strange!

But she was crying. He had to comfort her. Something about her seemed so firmiliar...

Sakura buried her face into her legs and sobbed her heart out. She heard the crunch of leaves besides her but paid no attention to it. It was until someone placed their hand on her shoulder when she nearly fainted.

Sakura gasped and looked at the person.

She didn't know him. Wait a minute. Brown hair, brown eyes, sharp handsome face, curious expression...

Syaoran? no, he was dead...

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Sakura stared at him. His voice was deeped than Syaoran's. it couldn't be him.

Sakura sniffed. "I'm fine."

The guy frowned and sat besides her. "What's wrong?" He asked. "You can tell me, i hold nothing against you."

Sakura whiped her nose. Tears flew silently down her cheek and stared at the guy, trying to control her emotions. Geez, he was awefully close...

She broke down inside. The guy held his arms out and Sakura hugged him. She cried into his chest.

"It was all my fault! He- he..." Sakura said.

The boy lifted Sakura's sad face up to his.

"Who, if you dont mind me asking?" He asked sincerly.

"My best friend... Syaoran." She said.

The boy blinked. "Really? Thats my name too!"

Her jaw dropped. "No! You cant be Syaoran... he's... he's dead!"

Syaoran smiled. "Yes, i am. And you are too." He chuckled. "Silly girl..."

"What?" She whispered. "If this is some kind of joke, its not-" She paused and saw a woman leaning against a tree, smiling. She waked away.

"Mom?"

* * *

"We found your daughter, Kinomoto-san. She was in the old park in the forest, sir."

Kinomoto-san sighed in relief. "Good good! Where is she now?"

The detective's face fell. "This way, sir."

They walked over to the stretcher covered by a blanket. "Here..."

Kinomoto looked at the stretcher confused. "What..."

"She was found on the ground. Her neck had snapped. It looked like she had fell of the swings. Murder and suicide had been ruled out. But it seemed as though she was going through emotional distress..."

Kinomoto stared wide-eyed at the white lump on the stretcher. "Oh...my." His voice cracked.

* * *

a/n: AHAHAH! this isn't like my essay cuz i didn't die at the end. well, at least not yet. 


End file.
